Permainan Terlarang
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Gumi mencoba menghentikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang akan memainkan sebuah permainan terlarang yang mengerikan, namun usahanya gagal dan menimbulkan malapetaka. Malapetaka apakah yang menimpa sahabat-sahabatnya?/Bonus chapter updated! (request by Sora-kun)
1. Chapter 1

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Semua murid kelas XII senang sekali, karena pelajaran tambahan yang seharusnya diadakan siang ini dibatalkan karena guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu pelajaran tambahan mereka hari ini dengan bermain sepuas-puasnya, melepas kejenuhan dan stress sebelum minggu depan mereka ujian sekolah. Termasuk Luka, Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Gumi yang sedang ngobrol atau bercerita di tempat duduk mereka yang berdekatan.

"Aaah … enak banget kalo enggak ada peltam, ya!" kata Miku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya, pacarku tersayang. Enaak, banget. Kita bisa bermesraan di saat-saat seperti ini." kata Kaito sambil memperdekat jarak duduk mereka. Miku sedikit menjauh, mengingat ini di kelas mereka. Orang-orang di kelas ini 'kan, tergolong biang gosip yang mengerikan.

"Hii! Ka-kaito-kun! Ini bukan saatnya! Nanti diliatin teman-teman kita! Malu, tau!" kata Miku, wajahnya memerah walau Kaito adalah pacarnya sendiri, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Heeeeh, mentang-mentang udah pacaran, bawaannya mau bermesraan terus! Ingat dong, temen kalian kan masih ada jomblo!" celetuk Gakupo, dan terdengar keirian dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Hahahaha! Kasian, deh si Gaku-pyon! Masih jomblo sampai sekarang! Hahaha!" ejek Gumi, padahal dia juga jomblo.

"HEH! JOMBLO JANGAN TERIAK JOMBLO!" seru Gakupo marah, sewot. "Makanya, Luka-chan, kita pacaran aja, yuk!"

"Ogah." Kata Luka dingin.

"Hahaha, bweeek! Kasian deh, lu!" kata Gumi, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, ah. Mending kita ngapain, kek!" kata Kaito. "Daripada membiarkan dua jones ini perang."

Kaito hampir dihajar kedua jones—ralat—Gakupo dan Gumi. Namun Rin dan Len, anak kelas X tapi cukup kenal bahkan berteman dengan mereka datang mengunjungi mereka sebelum Gakupo dan Gumi terlibat perkelahian. Walau seharusnya sekarang kelas X sudah pulang, tapi itulah kebiasan si kembar Kagamine, selalu mengunjungi Miku dan kawan-kawan jika jam pelajaran sedang kosong.

"Miku-nee-chan!" kata Rin sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Rin-chan! Kebetulan, nih! Jadi kita bisa ngobrol asyik berenam!" kata Miku gembira.

"Tapi ngobrolin apa?" kata Len, sambil mengambil kursi kosong untuk dirinya dan saudari kembarannya.

Semua diam. Kemudian, ada ide melintas dipikiran Luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main saja?" kata Luka. Beberapa dari mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"Wah, asyik! Main!" kata Miku.

"Oke! Ide bagus, Luka-nee!" kata Rin ceria.

"Oke! Tapi main apa?" kata Gakupo.

Luka merobek kertas kosong yang ada di laci mejanya menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Mereka hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luka sampai akhirnya Luka melipat kertas-kertas kecil yang ada tulisannya itu menjadi sangat kecil dan menaruh semuanya di dalam botol kecil.

"Ng? Itu buat apa, Luka-chan?" kata Gakupo.

"Nama permainan ini adalah 'ramalan kematian'." Kata Luka sambil terus mengocok botol kecil itu.

"Eeeh?!" kata mereka kaget. Mereka menunjukkan ketertarikan, kecuali Gumi. "Gimana cara mainnya?!"

"Gini, permainan ini kayak arisan. Salah satu dari peserta permainan ini ada yang ngocok, terus semua peserta termasuk yang ngocok bakal ngambil salah satu kertas yang ada di dalam botol ini. Kalau semua peserta udah ngambil, baru dibuka sama-sama. Nanti dibaca keras-keras. Kalau pesertanya dapat ramalan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, maka ramalan itu bakal jadi kenyataan. Tapi ingat, ini cuma permainan! Gimana?" kata Luka. Semua sahabatnya itu terdiam sejenak.

"Setuju. Apapun yang dikatan Luka-chan, aku setuju." Kata Gakupo. Yah, Gakupo penggemar fanatik Luka, sih.

"Setuju, Luka-nee!" kata Rin dan Len.

"Kami setuju!" kata Miku dan Kaito serempak, sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka.

Setelah Gakupo, Rin, Len, Miku, dan Kaito setuju, masih ada satu yang dari tadi diam saja, Gumi.

"Gumi? Kamu mau ikut?" kata Luka. Gumi menggeleng,

"Enggak, ah. Aku takut." Kata Gumi.

"Takut kenapa?" kata Rin. "Enggak ada yang perlu ditakutkan! Ini kan cuma permainan!" kata Rin.

"Enggak! Aku takut kalau ramalannya menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, aku enggak ikut." Kata Gumi lirih.

"Ingat, Gumi. Ini cuma permainan!" kata Luka. "Ikut saja, ya? Supaya lebih rame!"

"Enggak mau! Kalau kalian main yang lain, baru aku mau ikut!" Kata Gumi.

"Enggak bakal. Ini ide bagus," kata Miku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Ide bagus apanya? Ini malah ide buruk! Luka itu terlalu berani! Pake main yang beginian. Kalau ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan? Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab! Apa dia tak memikirkan itu?" kata Gumi, berdiri dan memukul mejanya dan menuding Luka.

"Eh? Ini cuma permainan, Gumi sayang. Cuma permainan!" kata Luka, menekankan kata-kata 'cuma permainan'. "Lagian, kalau kamu enggak mau ikut main, jangan protes!"

Gumi pun duduk kembali. Diam dengan tampang kesal. Dia bermaksud baik untuk mencegah teman-temannya untuk memainkan permainan yang mengerikan. Tapi … malah dia yang diabaikan.

Mereka pun memulai permainan tanpa Gumi. Luka adalah orang yang mengocok botol tersebut. Yang pertama kali mengambil kertas ramalan itu adalah Miku.

"Ayo, Miku-chan! Cepat baca!" kata Kaito antusias. "Siapa tau kamu dapat yang bagus!"

"Ssst, lagipula ramalan ini isinya tentang kematian semua, enggak ada bagus-bagusnya." Kata Luka. Kaito menelan ludah. Lupa.

Semuanya menatap Miku yang nampak pucat. Dia mematung ditempat duduknya, sambil terus memegang kertas ramalan itu. Namun, kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Ka-kamu bakal tewas tertabrak truk bersama kekasihmu … tapi, sebagai gantinya tabrakan itu membuat orang-orang yang melihat jasadmu … muntah-muntah saking jijiknya."

Semua orang menghela napas, kecuali Luka yang empunya ide atas kata-kata tersebut. Kemudian, Kaito yang syok. Miku diramalkan tewas bersamanya. Tapi, TEWAS. Enggak hidup lagi.

"Ssst …, diam, diam. Selanjutnya." Kata Luka sambil mengocok kembali botol tersebut.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Kaito. Kaito mengambilnya dengan cepat, kemudian membacanya. Setelah itu, wajah Kaito pucat pasi.

"Kamu akan tewas tertabrak truk karena melindungi orang yang sangat kamu sayangi … tapi, sebagai gantinya … jasadmu mengerikan …"

Yang lainnya kaget. Berarti … berpasangan dengan Miku. Kaito sedikit senang karena ramalannya berpasangan dengan Miku. Tapi kan, ini ramlan kematian. Enggak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Selanjutnya, Rin dan Len. Mereka mengambilnya bersamaan, membaanya, dan seperti Miku dan Kaito. Terlihat pucat. Kemudian, mereka membacakannya bergantian, dimulai dari Rin, kemudian Len.

"Kepalamu akan hancur karena kejatuhan lemari besi ..."

"Kamu akan dibantai psikopat di tengah umum!"

Semuanya hening dan saling tatap karena ramalan-ramalan yang sudah didapat itu isinya mengerikan semua. Akhirnya, Gakupo pun memecah keheningan.

"Ingat, semua! Ini cuma permainan, kok! Lihat ya, kali ini aku yang ngambil." Kata Gakupo, kemudian mengambil kertas yang tersisa di botol tersebut.

"Kamu akan mati diracuni adikmu sendiri!" baca Gakupo nyaring. Yang lainnya cuma diam saat melihat Gakupo tidak pucat lagi. "Tuh kan! Aku biasa-biasa aja."

"Sudah ah. Sekarang aku," kata Luka.

Karena ramalannya sisa satu, maka tanpa basa-basi Luka mengambil ramalan itu dan membacanya nyaring-nyaring. Luka memang terkenal sebagai gadis pemberani.

"Karena frustasi, kamu akan menusuk perutmu sendiri dengan pisau dapur." Kata Luka.

Mereka semua menghela napas. Permainan sudah selesai, dan mereka masih syok karena mengetahui ramalan mereka masing-masing, terutama Miku, yang mendapat ramalan paling parah.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak mau jasadku menjijikkan! Tidak mau!" jeritnya. Untungnya teman-teman sekelas mereka tak memperhatikannya.

"Miku-chan, tenanglah! Selama aku yang melindungimu, kamu pasti tenang!" hibur Kaito sambil mengelus-elus tangan Miku. Yang lainnya berdehem ria. Wajah mereka berdua pun memerah karenanya.

"Ah … sudahlah … ini cuma permainan …" kata Rin. Dia masih syok karena ramalannya adalah mati kejatuhan lemari besi. Yang lainnya mengangguk saja.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kalian memikirkan permainan ini, ya!" kata Luka. "Untuk jaga-jaga, kalian harus hati-hati,"

"Baik, bos!" seru semua serempak, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Teeeeeet!"

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan saling bertatapan, kemudian mengambil tas masing-masing karena itu adalah bel pulang dan tertawa kembali. Mereka senang bisa memainkan sesuatu yang baru, tanpa peduli kalau Gumi sedang stress memikirkan nasib teman-temannya, seandainya ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan damai, tersisalah Gumi sendirian di depan lokernya. Dia baru saja piket membersihkan kelas bersama Kokone dan Aria, namun mereka berdua pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan.

Gumi terpaku di depan lokernya sendiri. Dia punya firasat buruk, makanya dari tadi dia uring-uringan. Dia pun mengambil sepatunya, kemudian memasangnya dan berjalan ke luar sekolah.

"Teman-teman … semoga kalian tidak apa-apa …"

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, hari yang baik untuk mengajak pacar berkencan di taman kota. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kaito. Dia telah melupakan ramalan itu sepenuhnya, mengingat itu hanya sebuah permainan. Dia mengajak Miku untuk berkencan di taman. Miku menerimanya dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di halte yang ada di dekat rumah Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" kata Miku, melihat Kaito yang sudah siap di halte tersebut.

"Miku-chan! Ayo kita ke taman."

Mereka pun berjalan kaki ke taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari halte tersebut. Mereka berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Kadang, Kaito menggombal dan membuat Miku _blushing. _Namun tak jarang juga Miku yang membuat Kaito _blushing._

Yah, sekarang mereka bisa saja bersenang-senang, tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai hai hai! Ketemu lagi dengan nigou lover yang telah menjadi hanami-nyan! Ini fanfic Vocaloid saya yang pertama! Gimana? Bagus enggak? Ada kekurangan? Apa kalian penasaran sama sambungannya? Nyatakan komentar, kritik, saran, kepuasan atau kekecewaan anda di review! (lha kok kayak iklan ya?) Arigatou~~ #bungkukdalem-dalem


	2. Chapter 2

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

Mereka terus bersenda gurau, seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Ya …, begitulah orang pacaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun tiba di seberang pintu masuk taman. Mereka pun menyebrang, sambil terus menggombal.

" … aah, Kaito-kun bisa saja!" kata Miku tersipu karena gombalan Kaito.

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Miku yang memerah dan terlihat manis itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya memudar ketika melihat truk yang melaju kencang menuju sang kekasih.

"MIKU-CHAN!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

Klang!

Gumi menoleh pada tumpukan CD yang ada di meja kecil yang dia taruh di pojok kamarnya. Karena merasa bahwa bunyi tersebut berasal dari sana, Gumi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan benar saja, ada sebuah CD yang terjatuh dari tumpukan CD lain. Mungkin CD itu jatuh karena CD itu berada di tumpukan paling atas dan tumpukannya miring ke salah satu sisi. Gumi pun melihat tulisan yang ada di CD tersebut,

"Miku dan Kaito …"

Bacanya pelan. Oh! Rupanya CD itu berisi lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku dan Kaito. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah lagu berbahsa Inggris yang disukainya.

Oh iya, Gumi memang menyimpan lagu-lagu kesayangannya di dalam CD, termasuk lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan teman-temannya. Mereka memang suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menyanyi di tempat karaoke, dan Gumi suka merekam lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dan dimasukannya ke dalam CD. Hasil rekaman yang dimasukkan oleh Gumi ke dalam CD sudah sangat banyak, yaitu sekitar puluhan CD, dengan lima lagu di setiap sebuah CD. Kadang, Gumi memutar CD dengan lagu yang ingin didengarkannya di laptopnya. Gumi memang kuno, tapi itulah hobinya.

Gumi pun murung ketika ingat bahwa dia dan teman-temannya—termasuk Miku dan Kaito—sedang bertengkar karena permainan itu.

Gumi pun bangkit dengan maksud ingin memutar CD itu di laptopnya, siapa tahu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang masih khawatir akan permainan itu. Namun, ketika dia menuju laptopnya yang ada di ranjangnya, tiba-tiba CD itu langsung terjatuh dan langsung retak.

"Kyaa! Retak!" pekik Gumi sambil memungut CD itu cepat-cepat.

Gumi memperhatikan retakan di CD itu. Retakannya lumayan besar, dan mungkin saja membuat CD itu tak bisa di putar lagi. Kemudian Gumi mulai heran, mengapa CD yang jatuh bisa langsung retak seperti itu, padalahal biasanya tidak sampai retak begitu. Gumi pun penasaran apa CD itu masih bisa diputar atau tidak dengan memutarnya di laptopnya.

Ternyata benar, CD itu rusak.

Gumi pun mendapat firasat buruk akan Miku dan Kaito karena peristiwa yang barusan terjadi—retaknya CD secara abnormal. Gumi sempat mendengar bahwa saat mereka bermain kemarin, mereka mendapat ramalan bahwa mereka akan tewas dalam kecelakaan. Gumi khawatir kalau mereka benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan hari ini …

Tapi Gumi segera mengusir firasat itu dan berpikir bahwa mereka berdua tidak apa-apa, sampai handphone-nya berdering menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk.

"Ha-halo?" kata Gumi saat dia menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Luka itu.

"Halo, Gumi! Cepat ke rumah sakit yang ada di dekat rumahmu!"

"Hah? Ke rumah sakit? Kenapa? Siapa yang masuk UGD?!"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, sekarang kamu harus ke rumah sakit, ke UGD! Sekarang!"

Gumi tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain memikirkan firasat buruknya. Dia khawatir kalau yang masuk UGD adalah Miku dan Kaito yang mengalami kecelakaan, seperti bunyi ramalan mereka. Dia takut kalau mereka sudah mati saat dia sampai di rumah sakit, karena itu dia segera berlari menuju garasi setelah pamit kepada ibunya. Dia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan segera mengayuhnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud Luka. Untung saja rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Gumi tidak terlalu lama memkirkan firasat buruknya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir rumah sakit, ternyata Gakupo sudah menunggu Gumi. Tanpa bicara, Gakupo langsung mengajak Gumi ke UGD.

"Gakupo, siapa yang masuk UGD?! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Kau akan melihat, Gumi." Jawab Gakupo dengan nada datar dan penuh kesedihan. Gumi makin tak enak.

Saat pintu kamar UGD dibuka, ada seorang dokter dan perawat, Luka, Rin, dan Len berdiri di depan dua ranjang yang berdekatan. Firasat Gumi makin kuat tanpa kehadiran sepasang kekasih itu. Gumi pun melirik ke arah ranjang itu. Tubuh orang yang ditidurkan di sana tertutup dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dan hanya memperlihatkan sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah yang masih segar. Gumi pun mendekat ke dua orang yang sudah menjadi mayat itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Wajah itu terluka, berlumuran darah, dan salah satu sisi wajah itu remuk karena terlindas sesuatu, membuat Gumi ingin muntah karena ada kulitnya yang agak terkelupas. Matanya masih terbuka dan membelalak, membuat Gumi agak ngeri. Wajah itu menampakkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuat Gumi menangis ketika menyadari bahwa mayat itu berambut hijau toska yang di _twintail_.

"Miku-chan …" isak Gumi. Luka pun mendekat ke arah Gumi yang terisak.

"Iya, Gumi. Itu Miku! Hatsune Miku, teman kita! Dan itu Kaito! Mereka begini karena kecelakaan!" seru Luka diselingi isakan. Dia menekankan kata Kaito, karena dia sangat terpukul atas kematian Kaito.

Gumi ingat, ketika mereka masih kelas dua SMP, Luka pernah bilang kepadanya kalau Luka menyukai seorang Kaito Shion. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia hanya memendam rasa itu. Makanya dia seirng menolak Gakupo mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang? Kaito mati, kemungkinan saat menyelamatkan Miku dalam kecelakaan itu.

Sekarang, Gumi telah mengetahui apakah firasatnya benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian sepasang kekasih itu, mereka kembali ceria seperti semula dan berbaikan dengan Gumi, walau masih murung kembali ketika ada yang menyebut nama Kaito dan Miku.

Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang mengingat tentang ramalan itu dan tak ada yang sadar kalau kematian Kaito dan Miku itu sesuai dengan ramalan mereka kemarin, kecuali Gumi. Tapi sekarang Gumi sudah agak melupakan ramalan itu, supaya hidupnya tenang tanpa memikirkan nasib teman-temannya setelah memainkan permainan yang menurutnya terlarang dan terkutuk itu.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa puluh menit lalu, tetapi Gumi baru keluar dari ruang guru karena baru mengumpulkan tugasnya kepada sensei-nya di jam pulang sekolah. Karena lumayan terlambat dalam mengumpulkan tugasnya, Gumi diceramahi sensei-nya dulu. Dan sekarang dia baru bisa pulang. Di depan lokernya, dia bertemu dengan Rin.

"Gumi-nee!" sapa Rin.

"Eh, Rin! Kok kamu baru pulang?" tanya Gumi.

"Tadi aku piket dulu." Kata Rin. "Kalau Gumi-nee?"

"Eh …, baru ngumpulin tugas ke Kiyoteru-sensei. Tapi aku diceramahin dulu sebelum aku boleh pulang," kata Gumi.

"Oooh … ya, begitulah. Kiyo-sensei memang hobi banget berceramah. Bayangkan, saat aku dan Len terlambat masuk kelas karena baru kembali dari kantin, dia langsung nyeramahin kami sampai satu jam."

"Ahaha … aku pernah berpikir, apa Kiyoteru-sensei pernah kehabisen gagasan berceramah atau tidak. Tapi kata teman-teman sekelasku, tidak."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Padahal, Rin dan Gumi tidak terlalu akrab. Rin itu akrab dengan Miku, sedangkan Gumi akrab dengan Luka.

Gumi pun membuka loker sepatunya. Dia ingin mengambil sepasang sepatunya dan segera pulang setelah memasangnya.

Namun Gumi menghentikan aktivitasnya—yaitu mengambil sepatunya dari loker sepatunya karena melihat Rin yang kesulitan menarik kuncinya dari lubang kunci di pintu loker milik Rin sendiri.

"Aduuh! Aku mau pulang nih! kalau enggak dikunci, bisa-bisa ada yang jahiiil!" kata Rin sambil terus menarik kuncinya.

"Sudahlah, Rin! Nanti lokernya jatuh kalau kamu terus-terusan menarik kuncinya!" kata Gumi, mengingat loker sepatu mereka adalah lemari besi yang mudah terjatuh karena ringan. Tapi, walaupun ringan, kalau lemari itu jatuh dan menimpa kita, kepala kita bisa saja bocor.

"Uuuugh! Cepat lepaaaas!" kata Rin sambilterus menarik kuncinya dengan rasa gemas.

Melihat loker yang bergoyang, Gumi pun panik.

"R-Rin! Lemarinya sudah goyang!" seru Gumi.

"Ugh! Tak apa, Gumi-nee! Lemarinya gak bakal jatuh, kok!" kata Rin sambil terus berusaha menarik kuncinya.

Gumi makin panik ketika Rin mulai menarik kunci itu dengan kuat, dan saat itu juga lemari besi itu mulai miring ke arah Rin …

.

.

.

.

"Syalala~ dududu~"

Gakupo bersenandung sambil menikmati langit sore yang indah dari atap sekolah. Dia memang suka memandang langit sore sepulang sekolah. Kadang, dia teringat wajah Luka—gadis yang dipujanya—saat melihat langit sore yang berwarna oranye. Padahal, jelas-jelas Luka itu identik dengan warna merah muda, bukan warna oranye seperti langit sore.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba ada teriakan histeris yang mengganggu Gakupo yang sedang dimabuk Luka—ralat—langit sore itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakupo segera turun dari atap dan mendatangi asal suara itu. Dia mendatangi asal suara itu bukan karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ada yang berteriak seperti itu, melainkan ingin memarahi si empunya suara karena telah mengacaukan suasana sorenya yang indah. Yah, teman-teman sekelas Gakupo-bahkan tukang kebun sekolah—sudah tahu kalau Gakupo bukanlah seseorang yang berpikiran panjang.

Setibanya di tempat dimana suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas—yaitu di deretan loker sepatu, Gakupo malah ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"WAAAAA! LUKA-CHAN! TOLONG!"

(_"Hatsyiii!" Luka pun bersin. "Pasti ada yang nyebut namaku, nih."_)

Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Gumi. Di sampingnya ada sebuah lemari besi yang jatuh, dengan darah segar yang mengalir di bawahnya. Ada sebuah tangan terjulur dari bawah lemari itu. Tangan … seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Gakupo! Tolong bantu aku mengangkat lemari ini!" kata Gumi. Namun Gakupo tetap berteriak histeris. "GAKUPO!"

Akhirnya Gakkupo _connect_ juga. Dia pun membantu Gumi mengangkat lemari besi yang sudah terkena darah itu. walaupun ringa, tapi lemari itu bisa melukai orang juga, kan?

"Kagamine-chan?!" seru Gakupo, setelah sadar bahwa orang yang tertimpa lemari itu adalah Rin.

Mereka pun ngeri ketika melihat kondisi Rin engan jeli. Kepalanya bocor, dengan mata membelalak dan darah yang mengalir dari setiap bagian di kepalanya, terutama hidung, karena hidungnya patah.

"Rin! Gakupo, cepat panggil Teto dan Miki! Setahuku mereka belum pulang!" kata Gumi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka petugas UKS!"

"Tapi, kulihat mereka sudah pulang sebelum kejadian ini terjadi!"

Mereka pun bertambah panik. Untungnya beberapa detik kemudian mereka teringat akan Len, kembaran Rin. Tanpa aba-aba, Gumi pun menelpon Len.

"Moshi-moshi, ini Len, kan?!" kata Gumi setelah teleponnya.

"Iya, Gumi-san. Oh iya, Rin mana? Tadi, katanya dia piket! Tapi kok sampai sekarang dia belum pulang?"

"Itu masalahnya, Len! Kamu harus cepat ke sekolah!"

"Buat apa?"

"Cepatlah! Ini gawat!"

"Baik, aku berangkat sekarang."

Telepon pun diputus.

Mereka berdua makin cemas karena setengah jam berlalu namun Len belum juga sampai. Mereka berdua lupa kalau rumah keluarga Kagamine itu lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka pun berinisiatif untuk memanggil ambulans saja.

Sekarang, Rin berada di penghujung hidupnya akibat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Apakah semua ini karena permainan itu? Akankah Rin tertolong? Atau …

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello again, my lovely readers~~~! Ups, hanami-nyan jadi alay nih. Ehm … Kalau menurut readers, chapter ini ratingnya T atau M? Soalnya kan ada bagian bloody, dimana detail para korban itu , readers siap-siap aja. Terus, tetap budidayakan RnR, ya. Plis. Saya mau dikasih saran supaya saya enggak salah pilih rating. Arigatou, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Rin berada di rumah sakit bersama Gumi, Gakupo, dan Len. Mereka ada di UGD karena luka Rin cukup parah dan membuat Rin koma. Dan mereka bertiga heran, mengapa Rin sampai koma cuma gara-gara kejatuhan lemari.

"Kenapa Rin bisa sampai koma? Dia kan cuma kejatuhan lemari …" kata Len.

"Iya, aku juga bingung! Kata dokter, kepalanya bocor …, padahal dia cuma ketajuhan lemari besi yang ringan!" kata Gakupo.

Gumi cuma diam. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban, mengapa luka Rin jadi parah dan membuatnya koma, padahal lemari besi yang menjatuhinya ringan. Dan … beberapa menit kemudian dia mendapat sebuah jawaban yang bisa dibilang tepat.

Mungkin karena permainan itu.

"A-aku tahu mengapa luka Rin jadi parah!" kata Gumi, membuat Len dan Gakupo menoleh ke arah Gumi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa, Gumi?!" kata Len dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Mungkin ... karena permainan itu." kata Gumi, membuat Len dan Gakupo bingung.

"Hah? Permainan yang mana?"

"Itu, lho! Masa kalian lupa?! Permainan yang kalian mainkan dengan Luka dan yang lainnya, yang berupa ramalan kematian itu!"

Len dan Gakupo menelan ludah. Mereka baru ingat kalau mereka pernah memainkan permainan itu, dan baru ingat kalau isi ramalan Rin mirip dengan kejadian yang sekarang Rin alami. Dan di saat itu juga, elektrokardiograf yang terhubung dengan detak jantung Rin menunjukkan detak jantung yang kacau, kadang cepat dan kadang melambat bahkan hampir berhenti. Mereka pun panik dan memanggil suster dengan bel.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang suster datang. Mereka segera bilang bahwa detak jantung Rin kacau. Suster itu memeriksa Rin sebentar, kemudian keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter. Suster itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di ruangan itu, membuat Gumi, Gakupo, dan Len makin panik.

"Kok suster itu gak bilang apa-apa?" kata Len.

"Gak tau!" kata Gakupo. "Kan gawat kalo begini terus!"

Dan itba-tiba suasana bertambah kacau. Detak jantung Rin semakin lambat dan melemah.

"Eh, itu dia!" kata Gumi sambil menunjuk sang suster yang berjalan di belakang seorang dokter.

"Ada apa?" kata si dokter.

"Tadi detak jantungnya kacau! Sekarang makin lambat!" kata Len panik.

"Kalau begitu, kalian keluar dulu. Biar kami yang menanganinya." Kata dokter itu. mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dengan perasaan kacau.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana, nih? Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak dokter dan suster itu memeriksa Rin!" kata Len panik.

"Sudah, Len …, tenang!" kata Gumi. Gakupo mengangguk, dan tak lama setelah itu, dokter dan suster itu pun keluar dengan kabar … kalian pasti tahu.

"Bagaimana, dok?!" kata Len.

"Kami … menyerah. Dia terlalu lemah untuk hidup."

Mereka bertiga langsung syok. Dengan kata lain … Rin sudah mati.

Len segera memasuki ruang Rin dan menghampiri tubuh Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan memeluknya.

"Riiiin! Oh Riiiiin!" isak Len, begitu sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh saudari kembar kesayangannya. Dia terus meraung-raung dan tak terima atas kematian Rin.

Gumi dan Gakupo hanya dapat menghibur Len walaupun mereka juga ikut sedih. Tak lama kemudian Gumi berinisiatif untuk mengabari teman-teman mereka atas kematian Rin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Rin telah usai dilaksanakan. Pemakaman ini penuh air mata. Karena Rin adalah adalah anak yang menyenangkan dan baik, maka teman-teman Rin sangat sedih atas kematiannya yang mendadak itu. Apalagi orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri, mereka langsung pulang ke Jepan ketika tahu kabar bahwa Rin meninggal, karena mereka sangat syok dan sedih, terutama Len, karena Rin mati terlalu cepat.

Sekarang tersisalah Len, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka di depan makam Rin. Mereka sgudah berbaikan dengan Gumi. Dan sekarang mereka sedang merenung di depan makam Rin yang bersebelahan dengan makam Miku dan Kaito itu.

"Uh … kenapa mereka harus mati seperti ini, ya?" kata Gakupo. Mengingat kembali kondisi ketiga temannya saat mati, dimana beberapa bagian badan mereka hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi.

Sebenarnya Gumi ingin menyinggung soal permainan itu, tapi dia takut kalau mereka marah atau kembali bersedih.

"Mungkin karena kita banyak salah ..," kata Luka pelan.

"Salah apa kita, coba pikir?!" kata Len.

"Kita punya banyak kesalahan, Len!" Kata Gumi.

"Coba sebutkan satu-satu! Miku dan Kaito itu orang baik! Apalagi Rin!" kata Len tidak terima dengan kata-kata Luka dan Gumi.

"Manusia enggak ada yang enggak punya kesalahan!" kata Gumi.

"Tapi Rin tidak punya!" kata Len masih tidak terima.

"Len, sudah. Kalau Rin memang tidak punya kesalahan, berarti kematiannya disebabkan oleh kesalahan kita." Kata Gakupo. Len pun diam, karena dia lumayan setuju dengan kata-kata Gakupo.

"Apa kesalahan kita, Gakupo?" kata Len.

Kemudian Gakupo teringat akan permainan itu.

"Hm … mungkin karena … kita pernah memainkan permainan yang berupa ramalan kemtian itu? Mungkin ramalannya menjadi kenyataan?" kata Gakupo. Luka langsung bereaksi.

"Uh, lebih baik tidak usah membicarakan hal itu." kata Luka, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, ingin pulang. "Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka menurut saja, tanpa tahu mengapa Luka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dari makam Rin, Len menoleh diantara ketiga temannya yang sedang bercanda ria—berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan mereka.

Di saat menoleh, Len mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya, Rin."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kematian Rin.

Mereka bertiga, yaitu Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka sudah mulai melupakan kesedihan mereka akan kematian Rin. Tapi, Len masih berada di dalam zona kesedihannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung dan menyendiri, sangat berbeda dengan Len yang selama Rin masih hidup selalu riang gembira dan selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Len kelihatan lebih murung dari biasanya. Biasanya, jika dia ditanyai guru soal pelajaran, Len masih menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Saat ditanyai, Len malah terus diam dan melamun, seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Kemudian, Len jadi tidak bernafsu makan, dan benar-benar membuat Gumi dan kawan-kawan khawatir dan mengunjungi Len yang sedang berada di rumahnya sore ini.

"Len."

Len hanya menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Len, kenapa selama ini kamu kelihatan murung?"

Len hanya diam. Pandangannya hanya tertuju ke arah vas bunga yang ada di meja ruang tamunya, tanpa mempedulikan Gumi.

"Len! Tolong jawab. Dan tolong, jangan buat kami khawatir. Biarpun kami bukan apa-apa bagimu … tapi kami tak ingin kau murung dan kelihatan seperti mayat hidup!" kata Gumi berapi-api, walaupun Len sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, pikirannya hanya melayang bebas di udara dan dia tetap memandangi vas bunga itu dengan nanar.

"Len, kenapa dari tadi kamu cuma natapin vas bunga itu? Gaje banget tau!" kata Gakupo sambil memukul pundak Len dengan cukup keras untuk menyadarkannya.

"Vas itu … Bunga itu … Rin … Rin …"

Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka hanya saling tatap. Mereka sudah tahu apa penyebab mengapa Len selalu murung akhir-akhir ini—yaitu karena kematian Rin. Itu sudah pasti. Dilihat dari Len yang mulai menangis sambil terus menatap vas bunga yang berbunga lili putih yang mengingatkan mereka akan Rin—yang menyukai bunga lili putih.

"Len, tolonglah! Lupakanlah Rin! Lupakanlah kematiannya! Jangan terus-terusan meratapi kematiannya itu! Kami mohon, Len!" seru Gumi sambil mengguncang tubuh Len. "Kami mohon … lupakanlah Rin … jangan terus-terusan murung karenanya … kami yakin Rin akan sedih jika dia tahu bahwa kamu jadi begini setelah dia meninggalkanmu!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Dan kemudian, Len langsung menoleh ke arah Gumi dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang jelas berbeda dari tatapan Len yang biasanya—dipenuhi kesedihan dan kebencian.

"Kalian … bisakah kalian diam … DAN PERGILAH DARI RUMAH INI!" seru Len sambil menendang meja yang ada di depannya, membuat vas bunga itu pecah berkeping-keping. Meja itu terbuat dari kaca juga, sehingga meja itu juga ikut pecah dan hancur. Mereka bertiga hanya melihat kejadian tadi dengan tatapan tidak percaya—karena Len sangat brutal kali ini.

"PERGI! PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! ENYAHLAH DARI RUMAHKU!" seru Len sambil melemparkan semua barang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarganya ke arah Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo. Untunglah dia hanya tinggal bersama Rin—dan sekarang sudah tinggal sendiri. Dan untung saja lemparannya tak mengenai Gumi atau yang lainnya karena mereka gesit menghindar.

Karena Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo takut Len akan mengamuk lebih dari ini—bahkan sampai melukai mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah Len.

"Bagus! Enyahlah dari sini!" seru Len dengan wajah senang yang menakutkan ketika Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo keluar dari rumahnya.

BLAM!

Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka tidak langsung pulang. Mereka memutuskan untung mengintip Len dari jendela yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Len. Terlihat kalau Len sedang duduk di atas pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan membuat kakinya terluka dan sedikit berdarah—dan mereka baru sadar kalau Len sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk bunga lili putih tadi. Biarpun bunga lili putih itu sudah hancur karena terkena pecahan kaca dan tertimpa puing-puing meja itu, Len tetap memeluknya. Ketiga temannya itu hanya dapat melihatnya dengan perasaan iba, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka dan teman-teman Len yang lainnya dibuat gempar sekaligus senang karena Len yang kemarin murung, kini telah ceria. Karena keceriaan Len yang telah kembali, Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Len yang sedang berada di kelasnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia menjadi ceria lagi, padahal kemarin sore dia mengamuk seperti sedang kesurupan.

"Len!" kata Gumi, diiringi Luka dan Gakupo.

"Ya, Gumi-san? Apa kabar? Oh iya, Luka-san dan Gakupo-san juga, apa kabar?" kata Len, dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Baik, Len!" jawab mereka serentak. "Oh iya, yang kemarin—"

Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ya, Gumi-san, Luka-san, Gakupo-san!" kata Len sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka.

"Eh, gak papa! Asal kamu jangan melukai kami saja … lagipula kami mau nanya, mengapa kamu sampai segitunya kemarin? Lalu kenapa kamu begitu ceria—seperti dulu kala—hari ini?" kata Gakupo.

"Kemarin kau terlalu sedih karena Rin. Aku sangat sedih. Aku ingin mengenangnya sendirian kemarin, makanya aku mengusir kalian. Maafkan aku! Kemudian, aku jadi ceria lagi karena aku sudah mengikhlaskan Rin, dan ingin membuatnya senang dengancara mengikhlaskan kepergiannya itu." kata Len.

"Sudah kami bilang gak papa kok. Baguslah, kamu sudah belajar ikhlas!" kata Gumi.

Len hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kami ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Gakupo. "Dah!"

"Dah!" kata Len. Dia pun menyaksikan ketiga temannya itu berjalan menjauh.

Uh, rasanya dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi mereka … soal keceriaannya yang kembali itu.

Sebenarnya, Len punya alasan lain atas kembalinya keceriannya itu.

Yaitu, Len merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Rin.

.

.

.

.

Len menaruh sebuket bunga lili putih di atas makam Rin. Ya, dia sedang mendatangi makam Rin untuk sekadar menaruh bunga baru. Walaupun hanya begitu, tapi Len sempat meneteskan air mata ketika dia menaruh bunga itu, teringat pada sosok Rin yang begitu disayanginya.

Len pun berdiri. Dia menarik napas panjang, berjalan menuju pintu gerbang pemakaman. Sebelum sampai di pintu gerbang tersebut, Len sempat menoleh ke arah tanah kosong yang ada di sebelah makam Rin.

"Hmph … jika aku mati, mungkin aku akan dikuburkan di sana."

Len pun berbalik lagi dan keluar dari pemakaman itu. dan entah kenapa dia langsung terbayang akan pemakamannya nanti.

"GYAAAA! TOLONG! ADA PEMBUNUH!"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang berteriak panik seperti itu dan berlarian dari suatu gedung. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit seperti ada pembunuh yang sedang mengejar mereka. Len pun menoleh ke arah yang orang-orang tersebut jauhi.

Ternyata benar. Ada seorang lelaki dengan seringai mengerikan sedang memegang kapak dan berlari mengejar mereka. Namun, lelaki tersebut segera melihat ke arah Len.

"Hahaha! Anakku … kemari …" panggilnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Len dengan seringai mengerikan yang masih terkembang, membuat Len merinding.

Len langsung teringat akan psikopat yang sedang buron akhir-akhir ini. dan kemungkinan … itulah psikopatnya!

Saking takutnya, Len tak bisa berlari, dia hanya dapat mundur beberapa langkah dari psikopat itu.

"Heheheh … anakku …, ini tak sakit …"

Len benar-benar merinding. Dia membeku, tak bisa bernapas apalagi bergerak. Dia benar-benar takut!

Kapak itu sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi dari tubuh Len. Len hanya gemetar dengan keringat dinginnya. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya beberapa kali mengatakan untuk lari, tapi Len tak bisa. Kakinya seolah terkunci.

Len benar-benar pasrah ketika kapak itu turun dengan cepat, membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Sakitnya memang luar biasa, tapi rasa sakit Len telah sirna ketika …

… dia teringat akan senyuman Rin, orang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halo … hanami-nyan akhirnya meng-update chap baru setelah sekian lama … habis, saya dirantai PR sama tugas sekolah sih …, jadi saya enggak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic multi-chap ini dengan cepat. Tapi kan ini sudah update, jadi kalian harus senang!

Dan kemudian, chap 4 mungkin akan di-update beberapa minggu lagi, soalnya dalam waktu dekat ini saya sudah ulangan semester. Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya hanami-nyan meng-update fanfic sebelum ulangan semester. Doakan moga hanami-nyan dapet ranking lagi dan tetap satu kelas sama _best friend_ saya! —agar saya termotivasi untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini dengan cepat—

Ya … sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamualaikum wr wb. Dan … _mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 4_

.

.

.

.

Gumi sedang sarapan sambil menonton berita di televisi. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, itulah kebiasaanya.

"Gumi, cepat! Nanti kamu terlambat!" seru ibunya dari dapur.

"Nanti dulu ma … pas iklan, baru Gumi berangkat!" balas Gumi, sambil menyuap sarapannya—roti selai wortel.

"_Kembali lagi di berita pagi. Dikabarkan dari daerah xxx …"_

"Wah! Ma, itu daerah di dekat pemakaman Rin, Miku, dan Kaito!" kata Gumi. Namun ibunya tak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya—mencuci piring bekas makan malam kemarin.

" … _bahwa kemarin ada seorang psikopat yang sedang buron beraksi kembali. Aksinya dilakukan di sebuah gedung dimana sebuah kantor sedang mengadakan sebuah pesta di sana. Psikopat itu tidak sengaja menemukan gedung itu dan masuk ke sana, kemudian membunuh beberapa orang di sana ..."_

Gumi menelan ludah. Pagi-pagi begini kok beritanya serem?

" … _setelah diselidiki, bahwa korban yang tewas dibunuh adalah dua orang kantoran yang mengikuti pesta tersebut, yang bernama xxx dan xxxx, kemudian korban yang terakhir adalah seorang anak umur 15-16 yang bersekolah di Crypton High School ..."_

Gumi menelan ludah lagi. Itu sekolahnya! Ya ampun! Dan Gumi mulai merasa tidak enak.

" … _yang bernama Len Kagamine."_

.

.

.

.

Gumi berlari menuju sekolahnya. Entah kenapa air matanya terus jatuh. Bagaimana tidak jatuh? Orang yang ehm—disukai Gumi—dikabarkan tewas dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat. Bagaimana tidak sedih, coba?

Gumi terengah-engah. Dia telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Dia pun ingin berlari lagi, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Oi,"

"Akh! Luka?"

Oh, ternyata Luka.

"Kamu kenapa? Kayak habis dikejar setan aja." Kata Gakupo, tiba-tiba muncul di balik Luka.

"A—anoo … Len, Len … Len mati! Dibunuh!" kata Gumi sambil memegang pundak Luka. Luka kaget.

"Jangan bercanda, Gumi! Len tak mungkin mati!" kata Luka.

"Aku gak bercanda, Luka! Aku lihat beritanya tadi! Bahwa ada psikopat yang buron yang telah menghabisi tiga nyawa, termasuk Len!" kata Gumi.

"Ukh, aku tak percaya." Kata Luka, sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gumi. Gakupo ikutan juga.

"Tapi, Luka—"

"Baiklah Gumi. Ayo kita ke kelas Len, yaitu kelas X-A!"

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Len mati?" kata seorang teman Len yang bernama Piko, ketika Gumi, Luka, dan Gakupo datang ke kelas mereka untuk menanyakan apakah Len mati atau tidak.

"Iya, aku lihat beritanya di tv!" kata Gumi.

"Aku tak percaya. Kau pasti bohong!" Kata Piko.

"Aku tidak berbohong!"kata Gumi.

"Haaa! Kau pasti bohong supaya kami panik!" seletuk teman Len yang lainnya, Miki.

"Iya! Mentang-mentang kami adik kelas, kau seenaknya aja membohongi kami!" kata salah seorang yang bernama Neru.

"A-aku tidak bohong!" kata Gumi, hampir menyerah untuk meyakinkan teman-teman Len.

"Weeek! Memangnya semudah itu membohongi adik kelas?" kata Piko melet-melet ke Gumi.

"Heh! Kami kan cuma nyanya! Apa kabar itu benar atau tidak! Lagipula Len kan belum datang, jadi—" kata Gakupo membela Gumi.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ketua kelas Len, Yohio, masuk ke kelas dan tanpa sengaja menubruk pintu. Dia tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Hah … hah … baru saja aku mendapat kabar duka …" kata IO, yang merupakan ketua kelas Len.

Piko dan yang lainnya, serta Gumi, Gakupo dan Luka segera menoleh ke arah IO.

" … Len Kagamine … meninggal dunia!"

Piko dan yang lainnya cuma terdiam. Dan ada yang mulai menangis mendengarnya.

"Len … mati?" kata Piko, yang _notabene_-nya adalah sahabat Len. "Maafkan aku, Gumi-san! Ternyata kau benar!"

"Tak apa … Utatane …, tak apa …" kata Gumi sambil terisak.

Mengapa Len harus mati? Mengapa? Mengapa Len harus meninggalkan orang yang menyukainya? Mengapa—

—dan tiba-tiba Gumi teringat akan permainan terlarang itu kembali.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Len. Semua orang telah melupakan kematiannya—lebih tepatnya _mencoba_ melupakan kematian Len, termasuk Gumi. Tapi apa daya, Gumi terus teringat akan Len dan akibatnya dia susah tidur akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya dia tidur sekitar jam 9, namun akhir-akhir ini dia baru bisa tertidur sekitar jam 12. Itu benar-benar hal yang menyebalkan bagi Gumi. Dan dia pun memutuskan untuk membeli obat tidur di sebuah toko obat dan bahan kimia sore ini.

Dia pergi ke toko itu berjalan kaki saja, karena jaraknya cukup dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Cari apa, dik?" kata seorang pegawai toko itu.

"Ehm … obat tidur … karena akhir-akhir ini saya sulit tidur," kata Gumi.

"Baik, akan saya carikan dulu." Kata pegawai itu sambil berjalan menuju ke salah satu rak obat yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu, Gumi duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di sana.

"Gumi?" kata seseorang.

"Eh? Luka? Hei …, kamu ngapain di sini?" kata Gumi, setelah tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya taid adalah Luka.

"Ibuku menyuruhku membeli obat tidur. Dia susah tidur. Dan obat tidurnya habis." Kata Luka.

"Wah, sama. Aku kan lagi susah tidur!" kata Gumi.

Luka hanya memakluminya. Dia sudah tahu penyebab mengapa Gumi susah tidur.

"Hei, bukankah itu Gakuko? Adiknya Gakupo?" kata Luka sambil menunjuk salah satu pembeli di toko itu yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pegawai yang ada di situ.

"Iya juga, ya!" kata Gumi, kemudian berjalan ke arah Gakuko, diikuti oleh Luka. "Hei, Gakuko!"

" … eh, Gumi-san, Luka-san! Kalian ngapain di sini?" kata Gakuko, menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan pegawai toko tersebut.

"Nyari obat tidur, kalo kamu?" kata Gumi. Luka mengangguk.

"Ehm, asam peroksida." Kata Gakuko pelan.

"Asam peroksida? Untuk apa? Bukankah asam itu bisa membunuh orang?" kata Gumi heran, mengapa Gakuko mencari asam peroksida yang berbahaya itu.

"Untuk pelajaran kimia besok … tapi pegawai toko ini tidak mempercayaiku, padahal aku tidak ingin membunuh orang!" kata Gakuko. Memang benar sih, kalau kelas X-B, kelas Gakuko, besok akan ada pelajaran kimia. Mungkin mereka akan mengadakan percobaan dengan asam peroksida.

"Betulkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan membelamu," bisik Luka. Gakuko pun terlihat senang,

"_Arigatou_, Luka-san!" kata Gakuko. Luka mengangguk.

"Maaf, anak ini betul-betul ingin membeli asam peroksida karena kelasnya akan mengadakan percobaan di lab kimia. Percobaannya sangat penting, kalau murid yang disuruh membeli salah satu bahan, maka dia akan dihukum! Jadi, tolonglah jual asam peroksida tersebut kepada anak ini," kata Luka. Gumi hanya tersenyum simpul. Luka memang jago kalau masalah beginian.

"Oh …, baik, baik. Saya carikan dulu," kata pegawai toko tersebut pasrah dan mencari asam tersebut di salah satu rak bahan-bahan kimia yang ada di sana.

"Wah! Luka-san hebat! _Arigatou_!" kata Gakuko.

"Hm." Kata Luka sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, Luka, obat tidur kita?" kata Gumi mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, ya!" kata Luka.

Gumi dan Luka pun mendatangi salah satu pegawai yang telah menyiapkan obat tidur yang akan mereka beli. Mereka pun membayarnya.

"Dah, Gakuko!" kata Gumi.

"Daaah!" kata Gakuko tersenyum simpul sambil melambai ke arah mereka berdua yang telah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya.

Dia terus tersenyum—ah, bukan. Menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya. Pagi yang damai. Luka dan Gumi sedang berbincang-bincang seperti biasanya, sambil menunggu si _mood maker_, Gakupo, datang. Tapi, sekarang sudah lima menit sebelum bel masuk—dan mereka tahu bahwa Gakupo selalu datang lima menit setelah gerbang sekolh dibuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana si terong itu, ya?" kata Luka.

"Cieeee, Luka! Pake nyariin dia! Apa jangan-jangan kamu—"

"Ssshh!" Luka mendesis dengan semburat merah di pipinya—lagi-lagi ke_tsundere_annya kumat. "Bukan begitu! Tapi rasanya aneh kalau Gakupo belum datang juga, padahal udah jam segini!"

"Iya juga ya. Kita tanya Gakuko, yuk!" kata Gumi sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas diiringi Luka.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Gakuko, kelas X-B, mereka berdua langsung menemui Gakuko yang sedang duduk-duduk di depan kelas mereka bersama teman-temannya.

"Gakuko, mana Gakupo?" tanya Luka dingin.

"Eee— anuu—" kata Gakuko gugup. Gumi merasa ada yang aneh, begitu pula Luka.

"Di mana? Kenapa dia masih belum datang?" kata Luka.

"—dia masih tidur di rumah! Ke-kecapekan katanya!" kata Gakuko, kemudain nyengir kuda dan membuat Luka dan Gumi kesal dengan jawabannya yang aneh itu.

"Kok jawabanmu aneh, ya?" kata Gumi. "Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan seusatu?"

"Ti-tidak kok, Gumi-san! Sumpah!" kata Gakuko, terlihat kepanikan di wajahnya, membuat mereka berdua semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Gakuko.

Dan tiba-tiba Luka terpikir sesuatu. Asam peroksida yang dibeli Gakuko kemarin! Dia baru ingat kalau sekolah mereka mempunyai bahan-bahan kimia sendiri, termasuk asam peroksida, dan tak memperbolehkan muridnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan kimia—yang rata-rata berbahaya itu—sendiri tanpa ada izin khusus. Dan mengapa Gakuko membeli asam peroksida sedangkan sekolah sudah jelas-jelas tidak memperbolehkan muridnya membeli bahan kimia sendirian tanpa izin khusus?

"Oh iya. Gakuko, apa kamu membawa asam peroksida kemarin?" kata Luka dengan sengaja, siapa tahu Gakuko memakai asam itu untuk keperluan lain—yang mungkin berhubungan dengan ketidakhadiran Gakupo.

Gakuko terdiam sesaat. Teman-temannya bingung dan malh meninggalkan Gakuko karena nampaknya mereka berada dalam pembicaraan yang cukup serius bagi mereka bertiga; Luka, Gumi, an Gakuko sendiri.

"Tak bisa menjawab, ya? Apa jangan-jangan asam itu berhubungan dengan ketidakhadiran Gakupo?" kata Luka lagi, membuat Gakuko gugup.

"Anu— asam itu—"

"GAKUKO!" seru Kaiko, ketua kelas XI-B, membuat Gakuko menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eh, Kaiko …, ada ap—"

"Jangan pura-pura gak tahu, ya! Masa kamu enggak tahu kalau kakakmu meninggal! MENINGGAL!" seru Kaiko, membuat Luka jantungan. Gakupo? Meninggal?

Luka begitu syok, begitu pula Gumi. Kok cepat banget? Kenapa meninggalnya berdekatan dengan Len?

Tiba-tiba saja Gakuko tertawa lepas, bukannya menampakkan ekspresi kalau dia telah kehilangan seorang kakak.

"Ahahahahahaha! Ternyata aku berhasil! Asam itu bekerja dengan ba—ups," Gakuko sepertinya kelepasan. Dan membuat Luka menamparnya,

"KENAPA KAMU TERTAWA, PADAHAL KAKAKMU JELAS-JELAS MATI, HAH?!" seru Luka. Orang-orang pun beramai-ramai melihat kejadian menggemparkan; _seorang perempuan yang jago fisika dan terkenal pendiam dan dingin telah menampar seorang adik kelas sambil berteriak kencang dengan nada emosi._

"Aku cuma kelepasan bicara kalau aku sudah membu—eeeeh! Maaf aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa—aku cuma ngelindur, Luka-san!" kata Gakuko. Gumi menelan ludah. Maksud Gakuko membunuh?

"Luka, sepertinya dia ingin bilang bahwa dia yang membunuh Gakupo!" bisik Gumi. Tiba-tiba Luka naik darah, diiringi jatuhnya air yang berasal dari mata Luka.

"JADI KAU MEMBUNUH GAKUPO, YA?" seru Luka.

Kemudian Gakuko mengangguk, dan semua pun gempar melihatnya, dan langsung membuat Gakuko salah tingkah. Dia sudah keceplosan beberapa kali!

Plak! Plak!

Gakuko pun mendapat dua tamparan keras dari seorang Luka yang sedang sedih bercampur marah. Gakuko sudah menghindar, tapi tetap kena.

"Hentikan, Luka! Cukup!" kata Gumi sambil menarik tangan Luka.

Kaiko pun menginterogasi Gakuko sementara Luka dan Gumi berdiskusi sambil berbisik.

"Gakuko, jadi kau yang membunuh kakakmu? Kau sangat bodoh, Gakuko!" kata Kaiko.

"Aku tidak membunuh Gakupo-nii, dia bilang dia capek lalu tidur di kamarnya! Jadi akku tidak membunuhnya! Mungkin dia mati sendiri!" kata Gakuko membela diri.

"Aku tak percaya padamu. Nah, itu para polisi sudah datang. Katakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka, ya!" kata Kaiko sambil menunjuk mobil polisi yang datang. Rupanya dia memanggil guru-gurunya dan menyuruh mereka untuk memanggil polisi, karena mereka mendengar Gakuko yang keceplosan.

Beberapa menit kemudian polisi datang dan menyeret Gakuko.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH GAKUPO-NII! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYAAA!" seru Gakuko nyaring. Dan semua hanya melihatnya dengan dingin, tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

Sore yang kelam. Mereka berdua mendatangi rumah duka, seusai pemakaman Gakupo selesai dilaksanakan. Gakupo dimakamkan disamping makam Len. Katanya, memang benar kalau Gakupo tewas keracunan oleh asam peroksida. Dan orang tua Gakupo dan Gakuko tak menyangka kalau Gakuko tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Katanya, alasan Gakuko membunuh Gakupo adalah karena Gakuko ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi asam peroksida terhadap manusia, lagipula dia sebal kalau harus tidur sambil mendengar nyanyian sumbang Gakupo tiap malam.

"Kami pamit dulu, Tante." Kata Gumi smbil membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah menghadiri pemakaman Gakupo." Kata ibu Gakupo dan Gakuko.

Mereka pun pulang dalam keheningan. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Luka pun mulai terisak, mengingat semua lelucon teman mereka, Gakupo Kamui.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

halooooo~ hanami-nyan muncul lagi~~

akh, tak terasa ini sudah chapter 4, ya … dan sebentar lagi sudah chapter terakhir, yaitu chapter 5 … dan gomen ya, kalau update-nya cukup bikin kesel soalnya waktu update-nya tak menentu … :'(

oh iya, saya agak enggak rela kalo Luka mati … jadi, saya adain voting aja, ya~ menurut kalian, lebih bagus kalo Luka mati ato enggak? Ingat, voting ini sangat penting! Jika kalian tidak mem-voting, maka chapter 5 akan membutuhkan aktu lama utnuk penyelesaiannya. Silahkan tulis di review. arigatou.

Dan … gomen kalau updatenya lama … dan mohon maklumi jika ada typo. Sekali lagi, arigatou.


	5. Chapter 5

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 5_

.

.

.

.

Tak diasangka-sangka kematian Gakupo membuat hidup Luka berubah. Hidup Luka yang biasanya dihiasi canda tawa si terong itu, kini berubah menjadi monoton tanpa canda tawa si terong itu. Luka rasa hidupnya berkurang. Luka rasa dia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi. Luka rasa dia sudah kehilangan—

—tunggu dulu. Kenapa Luka jadi begitu? Apakah Luka punya perasaan kepada Gakupo, sehingga dia menjadi seperti itu? Bukannya Luka menyukai Kaito? Apa jangan-jangan sekarang dia tidak menyukai Kaito lagi, dan …

… sekarang Luka malah _menyukai_ Gakupo?

.

.

.

.

"Hei Luka!" sapa Gumi sambil menaruh tasnya dikursinya. "Kok ngelamun?"

"Ah, enggak pa-pa, kok." Kata Luka terbuyar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan-jangan Luka lagi sakit?" tanya Gumi khawatir.

"Enggak! Aku cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu." Kata Luka.

"Mikirin apa? Makan siang? Kata bibi penjaga kantin kan makan siang kali ini adalah sup tofu." Kata Gumi. "Kamu enggak suka makanan itu ya?"

"Enggak, aku suka aja. Lagipula aku enggak mikirin itu." kata Luka ketus.

"Terus kamu mikirin apa?" tanya Gumi. Dia sedang kepo. "Aha! Luka pasti lagi mikirin—"

Luka deg-degan. Apakah tebakan Gumi kali ini benar? Kalau tebakan Gumi kali ini benar, habislah dia …

"—rumah makan tuna yang baru dibuka itu kan? Pasti Luka mau ke sana!" kata Gumi.

"Eh—iya sih. Aku mau ke sana," kata Luka mengiyakan.

"Tuh kan! Pikiran Luka pasti enggak jauh dari tuna! Kalau kamu ke sana, ajak aku ya!" kata Gumi. Luka hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dipaksakan.

Fuh … setidaknya, Luka lega karena tebakan Gumi salah. Dan soal rumah makan tuna barusan itu cuma kebohongan Luka agar pikirannya tak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

Luka menghembuskan napas berat sembari menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang indah. Uh, rasanya sepi sekali. Biasanya dia, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Gakupo, dan Gumi pergi ke atap sekolah untuk sekadar bersenda gurau dan melihat langit sore yang indah. Kali ini, dia pergi sendirian. Gumi sedang piket, dan yang lainnya telah tiada. Yah, Luka hanya bisa menerima nasib itu dengan ikhlas. Tapi dia masih heran, mengapa teman-temannya pergi begitu cepat dan berurutan? Mungkin hanya Tuhan-lah yang tahu.

Luka berpikir, seandainya saja Gakupo masih hidup. Biarlah yang lainnya mati—termasuk Kaito, orang yang dahulu pernah disukai Luka—asalkan Gakupo hidup, rasanya hidupnya begitu indah—walaupun dia sering sekali berkata bahwa dia membenci Gakupo. Ah, kalau sudah begini, rasanya dia menyesal telah berkata bahawa dia membenci Gakupo. Yah, inilah yang namanya 'penyesalan itu pasti datng di akhir'.

"Oi, Luka! Maaf aku lama banget." Kata Gumi. Luka menoleh, oh akhirnya dia tidak sendirian di sana.

"Gak pa-pa." kata Luka singkat.

"Ah … rasanya sepi banget ya kalo gak ada si terong jones itu." kata Gumi.

Tiba-tiba Luka meneteskan air mata, karena beberapa kali dia mengingat si terong jones itu. gumi kaget melihat Luka menangis.

"Eh? Luka nangis ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku—aku … aku enggak nangis! Aku cuma—mataku cuma kemasukan debu, jadinya berair begini!" kata Luka berbohong, sambil tertawa kecil. Gumi hanya menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia tahu bahwa Luka berbohong. Hanya saja Gumi diam.

"Kalau matamu masih enggak enak, kita ke UKS aja minta obat tetes mata." Kata Gumi.

"Enggak usah deh," kata Luka.

"Ya sudah … kalau gitu, kita ke rumah makan tuna itu yuk? Biar aku yang traktir." Kata Gumi menawarkan.

"Ok, ok." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nah! Ayo! Kita jalan kaki aja, kan cuma sepuluh menit dari sekolah kita!" kata Gumi sambil berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Luka hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengikuti Gumi.

Untung saja Gumi—sahabat terbaiknya itu—tidak ikut mati, batin Luka.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Luka makin sering melamun. Tpai untung saja dia melamun di sat istirahat, bukan di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Hal itu membuat Gumi bingung, dan membangkitkan perasaan keponya—seperti biasa.

"Luka, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu suka melamun?" tanya Gumi.

"Enggak kok! Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sanggah Luka.

"Enggak mungkin! Kamu tuh sering melamun. Atau kamu mikirin sesuatu?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya, seperti biasanya." Kata Luka.

"Mikirin apa?" tanya Gumi. "Makanan dari tuna?"

"Bukan."

"Minuman yang aneh?"

"Bukan."

"Tempat wisata? Sebentar lagi kan musim panas."

"Bukan."

"Seseorang?"

Glek. Habislah Luka.

"Naaah~~ kok cuma diam? Jangan-jangan Luka memang benar-benar mikirin seseorang!" kata Gumi.

"I-iya sih." Kata Luka.

"Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cowok."

"Naaah! Jangan-jangan Luka masih mikirin Kaito?" tanya Gumi.

"Enggak kok. Aku enggak suka lagi sama dia." Kata Luka ketus.

"Eeeh? Masa? Bukannya dulu kamu suka sama Kaito?"

"Memang, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Jadi, aku tidak memikirkannya."

"Wah, gara-gara Kaito mati sama Miku, ya? kamu _jealous_?"

"Enggak!"

"Lalu … apa jangan-jangan kamu _move on_ ke Len?"

"Enggak. Kamu yang suka sama dia kan?" kata Luka.

"Oh iya ya! Tapi dia kan udah enggak ada … oh, aku tahu! Kamu pasti mikirin seseorang yang sedang kamu sukai, alias—"

Luka deg-degan.

"—Gakupo. Ya kan?"

Wajah Luka hanya memerah, diiringi tawa kecil Gumi.

"Akhirnya Luka jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

.

.

.

.

Semenjak Gumi mengetahui bahwa Luka menyukai Gakupo, Gumi suka sekali menyinggung soal Gakupo.

"Oh iya, Luka." Kata Gumi.

"Apa? Gakupo lagi?" tanya Luka ketus.

"Bisa dibilang begitu … tapi, apakah kau tidak penasaran mengapa teman-teman kita mati secara berurutan oleh karena kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja—kecuali Gakupo yang dibunuh adiknya?" kata Gumi.

Luka hanya diam. Dia memang penasaran juga, tpai dia tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi, karena makin membuatnya sedih atas kepergian teman-temannya.

"Aku juga penasaran, hanya saja aku diam." Kata Luka.

"Apa kau ingat permainan yang kalian mainkan waktu itu?" tanya Gumi. Luka mengingat-ingat,

"Permainan yang mana?" tanya Luka.

"Yang itu lho … yang meramalkan cara kematian kalian." Kata Gumi.

Oh tidak! Luka ingat!

"I-iya. Aku ingat sekarang." Kata Luka. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku dengar saat kalian bermain—ramalan yang diambil oleh teman-teman kita itu benar-benar terwujud." Kata Gumi. Luka terdiam, Gumi pun mulai menjelaskan. "Kai ingat? Miku dan Kaito diramalkan tewas karena kecelakaan. Ternyata itu benar. Kemudian Rin yang tewas tertimpa lemari besi dan Len yang dibunuh oleh seorang psikopat. Itu juga benar! Lalu, pembunuhan Gakupo oleh Gakuko yang menggunakan racun, itu juga benar."

Luka hanya bisa mematung. Diam seribu bahasa. Dan dia ingat kalau dialah—

"Dan kau yang menciptakan semua ramalan itu, Luka! Ingatlah!"

—sang pencipta ramalan di permainan terlarang itu.

Luka menyesal pada akhirnya. Mengapa dia menciptakan permainan mengerikan itu? mengapa? Mengapa?!

"Aku ingat, memang aku yang menciptakan permainan sialan itu! aku ingat, Gumi, aku ingat! Dan itu kesalahanku, kan?! Kesalahanku!" kata Luka, kemudian mulai jatuh air mata rasa bersalah dari kedua matanya. "Aku memang bodoh!"

"Bu-bukan maksudku untuk—ukh … berhenti menangis, Luka! Itu sudah terjadi! Kalau kau menangis, tak ada artinya juga!" kata Gumi berusaha menenangkan Luka.

"Ukh … tapi aku memang bersalah! Aku harus mati untuk menebus ini, benar kan?!" kata Luka. Gumi terkesiap. Mati? Luka ingin menebus semuanya dengan kematiannya?

"Kau tidak boleh mati, Luka!" kata Gumi.

"Aku harus mati untuk menebus itu, Gumi! Kau ingat ramalan kematianku? Aku bunuh diri!" kata Luka.

"Kau tidak boleh bunuh diri! Kau masih punya masa depan!" kata Gumi.

"Masa depan apanya? Kalau tanpa Gakupo, hidupku tak ada apa-apanya!" kata Luka.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak bisa _move on_, Luka? Aku saja bisa! Masa kamu enggak? Masih banyak lelaki yang bisa kamu sukai, Luka! Dan kau tak perlu mati!" kata Gumi. "Lalu, kan aku masih ada untuk menjadi sahabatmu, Luka!"

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku, Gumi!" kata Luka sambil terus menangis, kemudian ida berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Gumi sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Luka!" kata Gumi. Namun terlambat, dia tak bisa menyusul Luka lagi.

Gumi hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Luka sekarang mengunci diri di kamarnya. Beberapa kali ibunya memanggilnya untuk makan, tapi dia tetap tak bergeming. Dia hanya menangis dan menangisi kesalahannya yang membuat teman-temannya mati.

Luka memandangi fotonya bersama teman-temannya. Kemudian dia menusuk-nusuk wajahnya yang ada di foto itu sampai wajahnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku bodoh! Aku sialan!" kata Luka kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia terus menangis. "Aku memang tak pantas menjadi orang baik … aku tak pantas hidup lagi … aku harus menebus kesalahanku …"

Kemudian Luka menangkap adanya pisau dapur yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Dia baru mengasah pisau itu sore tadi. Rupanya, dia benar-benar frustasi. Kemudian, Luka mengambil pisau tersebut.

"Dengan ini, aku akan menebus kesalahanku."

.

.

.

.

"Luka … ada Gumi-chan! Katanya dia ada keperluan!" kata ibu Luka sambil mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

Gumi khawatir sekarang. Dari tadi Luka tidak mengangkat teleponnya atau membalas SMS-nya, makanya Gumi memilih untuk mendatangi Luka saja.

"Hei, Luka! Ada Gumi-chan, lho!" kata ibunya. "Ya ampun … apa dia tertidur ya … tunggu sebentar ya, Gumi-chan,"

"Ya, tante." Kata Gumi datar.

"Hei Luka! Jangan bercanda ya!" kata ibu Luka mulai khawatir kaerna dari tadi Luka tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Ibu masuk ya, Luka."

Ibu Luka pun mencoba memutar grendel pintu kamar Luka. Dikunci!

"Ukh, bagaimana ini?" kata ibu Luka.

"Apa ibu punya kunci cadangan?" kata Gumi.

"Tidak punya …," kata ibu Luka dengan cemas.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, tante. Kita harus mendobrak pintunya!" kata Gumi. Mau tidak mau, ibu Luka menurut saja pada Gumi.

"Nah, 1 … 2 … 3 …!" kata ibu Luka.

Brak!

Untunglah tenaga mereka masih ada, jadi pintu kamar Luka langsung terbuka. Mereka berdua senang, namun kesenangan mereka segera sirna ketika—

"Luka!"

—menemukan Luka yang bersimbah darah, dengan pisau dapur yang tertancap di jantungnya.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Luka baru saja selesai diadakan. Yang menangis paling kencang adalah Gumi. Bagaimana tidak, dia sekarang tidak punya sahabat lagi. Kini, smeua teman baiknya menghilang. Semuanya mati karena permainan terlarang tersebut.

Sekarang, tinggal Gumi yang berada di makam Luka yang berada di samping makan teman-temannya—Gakupo, Len, Rin, Kaito, dan Miku.

"Ukh … kenapa sih kalian mati sia-sia begini? Dan kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?!" kata Gumi. "Kalian benar-benar bodoh."

Kemudian Gumi menangis lagi,

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Itu permainan yang terlarang, mengapa kalian berani sekali?!" kata Gumi, kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sendirian di sana. "Oh, aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Sudahlah. Ini keputusan kalian untuk mati konyol—dan aku tidak bisa mencegah kalian dan tak akan menyusul kematian kalian ini."

Kemudian Gumi menaruh bunga di makam Luka,

"Dan kau, yang menciptakan permainan terlarang itu." kata Gumi. "Sekarang kau tahu akibantya, kan?"

Kemudian, Luka berjalan menuju gerbang pemakaman, kemudian menghadap ke arah makam teman-temannya,

"Selamat tinggal. Kalian memberiku pelajaran agar tidak memainkan permainan itu." kata Gumi. "Terima kasih, semunya."

Kemudian dia keluar dari pemakaman itu, menghilang di perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

_The End_.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tadaaaaaaaaa~~~ akhirnya selesai jugaaa~~ *tabur bunga*

gi-gimana? endingnya bagus enggak? akhirnya saya mutusin buat ngebunuh Luka *dilindas* kemudian, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena kalian sudah membaca fanfic ini dari chapter 1 sampai 5~~ kalau kalian enggak ngebaca, saya bisa bangkrut …

dan … _mind to review_? sekli lagi, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena kalian sudah ikhlas membaca fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir~~ gomen kalau ada typo dan gomen kalau endingnya tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian …


	6. Bonus Chapter

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Bonus Chapter_

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menyapu pojokan kelasnya. Beberapa kali ia mengeluh karena hanya dia yang melaksanakan piket sepulang sekolah. Kedua temannya yang lain bolos begitu saja, dengan alasan sakit perut, padahal mereka ingin pergi ke Shibuya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba, gadis bernama Meiko itu menyapu sebuah benda yang aneh. Benda itu adalah sebuah botol kecil dan ada beberapa kertas yang digulung kecil-kecil di dalam botol tersebut.

Meiko pun memungut benda tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan saksama. Kemudian dia terkekeh.

"Hahaha … benda aneh. Kenapa ada di kelas, ya?"

Kemudian dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, agar dia pulang lebih cepat pula.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dia berjalan keluar kelas dengna cepat. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah benda menggelinding begitu saja ke arah kakinya dan dia hampir terpeleset karena benda itu.

"Hah?!" kata Meiko, begitu menyadari bahwa benda tersebut adalah botol yang ia temukan saat menyapu ruang kelas tadi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?!"

Tanpa basa-basi dan dirundung rasa penasaran, Meiko segera memungut benda itu dan mengambil segulung kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Dia segera membukanya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Kamu bakal tewas tertabrak truk bersama kekasihmu. Tapi, sebagai gantinya tabrakan itu membuat orang-orang yang melihat jasadmu muntah-muntah saking jijiknya." Kata Meiko sambil membaca tulisan tersebut. Kemudian dia tertawa sambil meremas kertas teresbut dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Ha-ha … lucu sekali. Bahkan aku tidak punya pacar. Dan tidak akan pernah."

Kemudian, Meiko meninggalkan kelas tersebut, tanpa tahu apa arti dari tulisan yang telah ia baca barusan.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, saat jam pulang tiba, Meiko pulang seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah dengan santai. Dia sambil memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan karena besok adalah _weekend_. Apakah dia _hang out_ dengan teman dekatnya, atau sekadar membersihkan kamarnya dari sarang laba-laba yang bertengger dimana-mana.

Saat tiba di gerbang utama, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangan Meiko, membuat Meiko berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Tapi, perasaan kesal Meiko segera luluh ketika melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Hai, Meiko."

Seorang lelaki berambut merah marun dan diikat ke belakang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Badannya tegap tinggi, dan berwajah tampan.

Meiko kenal dengan lelaki ini! Dia adalah murid seangkatan mereka, dan menjadi pujaan banyak murid perempuan—tak terkecuali Meiko. Selain tampan, dia juga berbaik—baik dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dan itulah alasan mengapa dia banyak dikagumi dan dipuja banyak murid perempuan. Namanya adalah Kasane Ted.

Padahal mereka berdua tidak berada di kelas yang sama, tapi kenapa Ted mengetahui namanya?

"Ha-hai! Kenapa kamu tahu na—"

Belum saja Meiko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ted sudah menariknya dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Meiko tak dapat menolak.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Ted mnegajaknya pergi ke belakang kelas Meiko. Di sana ada sebuah taman kecil. Ted berdiri tepat di hadapan Meiko, namun mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

"Hm … Meiko, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ted.

Meiko menggeleng singkat. Sepertinya dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini—kalau dia boleh berbesar kepala.

"Lalu, apa kau berniat untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang?"

Meiko diam. Dia ingin saja berpacaran dengan seseorang—kalau saja ditembak. Tapi, kalau teman-temannya yang masih belum mendapat pacar marah padanya—yang sudah berpacaran? Wow, dia akan merasa bahwa kelasnya seperti neraka dengan teman-teman yang melemparkan pandangan mematikan ke arahnya setiap jam, terutama setiap pacarnya berada di dekat dirinya.

"Bagaimana, ya?" kata Meiko, dia memutar bola matanya ke arah lain. "Kalau aku ditembak, aku mau saja berpacaran. Tapi aku—"

"Kalau aku yang menembakmu, bagaima?" kata Ted. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, lho."

_Bingo_! Itulah pikiran Meiko sejak tadi. Dan dia bingung apakah dia harus menerimanya atau tidak.

Namun, Meiko segera menguatkan hatinya, apapun yang terjadi, dia akan—

"Aku menerimamu jika kamu menembakku."

menerimanya.

—

_Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek berdiri di balik tembok yang mengarah tepat ke kedua pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadi tersebut. Dia menunduk sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

"_Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau menjadi korban dari permainan tersebut, jangan salahkan siapa-siapa."_

_Kemudian, gadis tersebut menghilang, dan terdengar sebuah bunyi yang menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah botol yang dilempar ke tong sampah secara kasar._

—

.

.

.

Besoknya, Meiko dan Ted berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe yang baru saja diresmikan. Kafe tersebut berada tak jauh dari stasiun.

Meiko sudah siap dengan _dress_ berwarna merah marun. Sambil menunggu Ted datang, dia memainkan handphone yang ia bawa. Dia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Tapi dia tetap bersabar dan menjaga perasaannya yang sedang bahagia, tentu saja karena sekarang ia telah resmi menjadi pacar dari Kasane Ted—lelaki yang jadi pujaan setiap gadis di sekolah mereka.

Tak beberapa lama, Meiko melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah marun yang sedang berdiri di seberang jalan—ingin menyebrang, namun terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan Meiko segera mengenali lelaki tersebut sebagai Ted. Meiko segera berseru dari seberang jalan,

"Ted! Aku di sini!" seru Meiko. Ted segera menoleh ke arah Meiko.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ted menyebrang jalan, menuju tempat Meiko berada. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju dari samping kiri Ted—dan Ted tidak menyadarinya. Meiko yang melihatnya secara langsung segera mengambil tindakan. Dia berlari ke tengah jalan, menerjang Ted yang masih bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di jalanan sambil terus berpelukan, dan beberapa detik kemudian truk tersebut melaju dan—

.

.

Sebuah ambulans datang membelah kerumunan yang berkumpul di tengah jalan yang ada di dekat stasiun. Para petugas ambulans segera mengangkat tandu yang bergotong royong untuk mengangkat kedua korban tabrak lari yang dikerumuni para pengguna jalan tersebut.

Kedua korban tersebut sedang berada di batas kehidupan mereka—karena mereka baru saja ditabrak oleh truk, dan dengan teganya truk tersebut menghilang begitu saja tanpa pertanggung jawaban. Luka mereka sangat parah. Salah seorang korban yang berjenis kelamin lelaki, kepalanya pecah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka lecet. Sedangkan yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, tubuhnya remuk dan kepalanya bocor karena terlindas ban truk.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit, korban yang perempuan—bernama Meiko, merenungkan sesuatu yang masih saja bergentayangan di pikirannya.

Kemarin, dia membaca sebuah tulisan yang ada di kertas yang ia temukan di dalam botol misterius tersebut. Tulisan tersebut benar-benar ia alami sekarang, padahal dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mendapat seorang pacar.

Dan yang ia pikirkan, jangan-jangan itu adalah sebuah benda yang terkutuk dan terlarang?

Saat Meiko ingin melanjutkan pemikirannya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ngilu. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain darah yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, dan rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mati.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Meiko tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dan dia mengumpat dalam hati—tepat sebelum seluruh nyawanya dicabut,

_Kertas sialan_.

—Dan di detik itu juga, secara resmi, seorang Meiko Sakine telah meninggal dunia dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

-_Seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek menyaksikan semuanya dari kejauhan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga lili putih yang diikat oleh pita putih pula. Dia menunduk, tanda bahwa ia turut berduka cita atas kematian dua orang 'korban baru' dari sebuah permainan terlarang yang pernah dimainkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya._

_Kemudian, gadis itu menaruh buket bunga tersebut di pinggir jalan dengan perasaan iba._

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan mengumpat permainan tersebut. Sekarang, kau rasakan akibatnya—bersama orang yang kau kasihi."—_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sora-kun**, fanfic request dari kamu sudah selesai denga ntidak elitnya nih. dan …. Gomennasai karena tokohnya bukan Sora—kayak kata kamu, tapi Meiko. Karena kasihan si Meiko kagak muncul padahal temen-temennya muncul di sini.

Oh iya, ada yang penasaran sama siapa si gadis hijau yang suka nongol gitu aja? Dan suka banget ceramahin orang itu? Itu Gumi. Dia nguntit Meiko, lho. (kurang kerjaan banget si Gumi #dilindesGumi)

Ah, udah deh. Makin lama saya makin alay aja nih. Karena saya alay, jangan ikutan alay. Makanya, review-lah fanfic saya ini~~

Yang terakhir: ini bonus chapter dari Permainan Terlarang (karena kalau dibilang sequel, ini kependekan bung)


End file.
